The present invention relates to application message generation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a generalized application message generation service.
Computer applications may be written to execute on a variety of platforms. Developers write these applications using a variety of programming languages and development environments. Applications may be programmed by developers for a variety of purposes. Applications may process inputs and generate outputs. Applications may also generate information and send the information to other systems. Similarly, applications may receive information from other systems and process the information.